


Being mortal

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is mortal resulting in you having to take care of him which is all going smoothly until a truck driver decides to tarnish that good streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The accident

**Author's Note:**

> This contains graphic description of gore

3 months had already gone by since Lucifer had shown up on your doorstep lost, confused and clearly in pain as he begged for your help. You did help him only to discover that somewhere along the way he’d lost his grace turning him mortal for the first time in all his millennia’s of living he was just like any other poor sap on this crappy planet. Ever since you’d run into Lucifer years earlier you never were really sure about how you felt about him but something inside you never let you forget the archangel and when he showed up in that state you decided to help him. Ever since Lucifer had become human however he’d started to get on your nerves more and more mainly cause he had no clue on how to be mortal so it had fallen to you to teach Lucifer all about the wonders of being mortal. 

(~) 

You walked into the living area of your large mansion like house with a tumbler of vodka in one hand and a phone pressed against your ear with the other. Lucifer was sitting in one of the dark brown leather armchairs reading a book that he’d taken out of your library as you yelled into the phone at a client who hadn’t held up his end of the bargain. Lucifer chuckled deep in his throat with out even looking up from his book as he listened to you provoke the man on the other end of the line until he finally agreed to meet your terms. You used your thumb to slide the “end call” button across the screen of your android phone before finishing the last of your vodka then turning to face Lucifer with a smirk on your face. 

“What’s so funny?” You asked him 

“You are…you and that silver coated tongue of yours” Lucifer chimed smugly leaning forward on to his thighs. 

“What about dinner?” You asked raising an eyebrow to Lucifer as you set your empty tumbler on to the mini bar. 

“What about it?” Lucifer asked tilting his head in that usual angel way that said he didn’t understand something. 

“How’s about we go to the diner up the road for some grub?” You asked placing a hand on your hip while the other dangled at your side. 

“Sure” Lucifer agreed 

“Alright then let’s get moving” You said walking towards the large double front doors, stopping only to grab your coat before continuing out them. 

Dinner was actually really amazing with Lucifer being such a quick learner he’d obviously picked up a few tricks about being a gentleman at some point. Lucifer had held the door for you, pulled out your chair even ordered for you, all things that were making your heart flutter wildly in your chest. Finally when it came time to leave Lucifer pulled your chair out even placed a chaste kiss to your cheek that made you blush before following him out the door to the car where you climbed into the driver seat to begin the short 10 minute trip home. The trip should have been uneventful unfortunately the semi-truck driver coming from the opposite direction didn’t recollect the concept of a red light cause when your light turned green and his red he didn’t hit the brakes. You looked just in time to see the much larger semi-truck T-bone your little 4-door Sedan pushing it right up against the flat cement meridian that separated the two sides of road with a huge green billboard sign. Your hazy vision started to clear a little revealing your shattered front windshield as well as the outline of the airbag in front of you with blood and broken glass all over it. You inhaled sharply with a groan cause damn your sides hurt worse then that time you got tossed through a barn door by a Wendigo not to mention the pounding in your head from what you assumed was a concussion with blood oozing from your broken nose. You calmed your mind to do a check list of just how badly damaged you were eventually concluding that you were fairly unscathed considering the extent of the accident then you heard the distinct sound of chocking next to you that’s when you remembered that you had a passenger. 

“Luci…fer?” You groaned out trying to turn your head enough to see him as sirens screamed in the background. 

“Huh…ah!” Lucifer’s voice suddenly cried out just as you managed to get him in your sight that’s when your blood froze. Lucifer’s side of the car had been rammed into the billboard that’s what had stopped the car but the force in which the car hit the sign had shoved a piece of the frame from the board through the door of the car then through Lucifer. Lucifer’s one hand was clenching around his abdomen as the pole had gone straight through it on either side causing him unthinkable physical pain as well as pinning him in the car. You shifted gently so as not to send jolts of searing pain through your own body from your more then likely broken ribs until you could look at Lucifer who tipped his head back against the seat with blood pouring from his mouth, nose and the two wounds around the pole in his body. 

“It’s okay, it’ll be okay” You tried to reassure Lucifer as he gritted his teeth with small whimpering sobs escaping his lips that broke your heart…no, more like tore it out then crushed it on the cement. You reached over to find his free hand then tangled your fingers with his in a vain attempt to provide him with some sort of comfort from the severe pain he was clearly in. 

“You’ll be okay,” You said again just before a paramedic came to the passenger side window, freezing in her tracks when she looked inside the vehicle. 

“Get the jaws of life over here now!” The female paramedic shouted over her shoulder before she leaned into the car to place two fingers to Lucifer’s jugular. After checking Lucifer’s vitals the Paramedic frowned then looked up at you. 

“Ma’am can you hear me?” The paramedic asked you but her voice was like being under water as your mind began to give way once again. 

“Ye…ah” You responded with a wince when your body had a spasm from shock sending waves of pain from your broken ribs through you.

“Okay, listen we’re going to cut your friend loose first so we can get him to the trauma center immediately for treatment then we’ll work on getting you out” The female paramedic explained

“Do you understand?” The paramedic asked after a pause 

“Yes, I don’t care…just save him” You pleaded with her fearing the worst 

“We’ll do all that we can, now is there anything else we should know about him and what’s his name?” She asked you

“Nothing medically…his name’s…” You paused for a moment to think cause clearly you couldn’t tell her his name was Lucifer that would simply make them think you had brain trauma. 

“Ma’am?” The paramedic prompted you

“Nick…his name is Nick,” You said after remembering the name of the guy Lucifer had taken as a vessel figuring it was as good a name as any. 

“Okay well we’re going to get you and Nick to the hospital ASAP got that?” The paramedic asked while starting to tend to Lucifer. 

You nodded as the darkness began to seep into your world once more until it over took your mind all the while keeping your hand firmly entangled with Lucifer’s. Through the blackness you could hear the sound of the firemen’s equipment as it ripped threw the metal of the car like it was nothing followed by the pained cries of Lucifer as his hand slipped from yours the darkness smothered you once more. When your head cleared slightly you were in an ambulance looking up at the ceiling inside it with muffled voices muttering around you coupled with hands probing you all over occasionally making you gasp or yelp when they’d hit sensitive spots, you remembered being wheeled into the emergency bay or what you assumed was such that’s when you lost consciousness for what felt like hours. When you regained consciousness this time your mind was finally able to clear itself to the point of regular thought allowing you to look around and absorb what was going on; you were in a regular hospital bed in one of those gowns they make you wear with what felt like bandages wrapped firmly around your aching broken ribs and an IV in your left arm. You wrapped a hand around your side to stabilize your ribs before slowly attempting to sit up as your thoughts immediately jumped to Lucifer and his condition. You just managed to sit up when an older looking nurse with brunette hair up in a pony walked into the room came into the room but upon seeing you trying to get out of bed changed her pace to a sprint till she was next to you with a hand on your shoulder insisting that you should rest. 

“Ma’am you need to stay still and rest” The nurse told you pushing you back to the mattress. 

“How can I rest when my friend is…” You trailed off not wanting to really go there 

“Please miss, your injuries are still not stable” The nurse insisted still fighting with you 

“No! Look I was brought in with someone else his name is Luci…I mean Nick” You shouted at the nurse trying to get some answers. 

“Yes and your friend was in critical life threatening condition when he arrived so the doctors sedated him and took him right in for emergency surgery” The nurse explained making you finally stop resisting with shock on your face. 

“Well…how is he?” You stammered as horrendous thoughts whipped through your mind

“He’s still in surgery and still critical” The nurse explained after getting you settled again as the expression on her face shifted to a sorrowful one. Your heart felt like it was in your throat just sitting there making it hard to swallow or breath even speaking was out of the cards so instead you remained silent with your gaze shifting to the blanket covering your legs. 

“Is there anyone we can call?” the nurse asked with sorrow filled eyes after the pause

“No, I’m the only one he knows” You stated 

The nurse nodded sadly then tended your injuries while you remained silent trying not to think of the possibility of loosing Lucifer. The older nurse gave you something to help you sleep before leaving along with the promise of telling you any news that would come about your friend. You drifted off for a little while but the sleep was anything except peaceful as nightmares plagued you of Lucifer dying on the operating table rousing you with a gasp you opted to simply give up on resting. You watched the clock as 2 hours became 3 then 4 soon 8 hours had passed since Lucifer had been taken into surgery with no news and that scared the living hell out of you. Eventually a younger nurse sporting blonde hair that was short bonded into your room carrying a clipboard in one hand, which she looked over then checked your IV before setting the board on the end of the bed then moving back beside you. 

“I’m just going to have a look at your ribs and if they’re looking better then I can turn off the morphine in preparation for getting you out of here tomorrow” The nurse explained with a smile. 

“Sure, um…do you have news on my friend, Nick?” You inquired pushing the blanket down enough for the nurse. 

“Sorry he’s still in surgery” The nurse said as her eyes conveyed a distinct ‘I’m sorry’ look.

“Thanks…ah!” You winced as the nurse pressed around the broken ribs that had bruised your skin all the way up and down. 

“Well looks like they’re okay so seeing as your head injury was very minor I think we can discharge you tomorrow morning no problem,” The nurse informed you with a smile. 

“That’s good, thank you” You said leaning back against the bed again

You managed to drift off to sleep again for a little while after the nurse left only to be woken up by a hand gently shaking you. You slowly woke up to see the first nurse standing beside you with a grin on her face that was a combination of happiness and sorrow at the same time. You groggily sat up, rubbing your face with your hands to clear the sleep from your eyes until you could focus on what she was saying. 

“Sorry to wake you but we have news on your friend Nick” The nurse stated immediately getting your attention.

“Nick! How is he?” You asked excitedly 

“He’s out of surgery…” The nurse began as a smile came across your face until she continued. 

“However he’s in critical, unstable condition right now so they’re taking him up to ICU then we’ll need to just wait and see how it goes” the nurse explained 

Just like that your heart dropped in your chest almost as if it was made of lead or iron and your stomach twisted like it had a life of it’s own. You swallowed hard then inhaled sharply as your voice tried to regain the ability to speak while holding back tears that threatened to spill over your cheeks.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the original where you and Lucifer are involved in a care accident but how can you possibly help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains graphic description of gore

“Can I see him?” You finally managed in a strained voice

“Not yet we need him to stabilize a little first” The nurse told you 

“Okay” You, stated earning a sorrowful smile from the nurse just before she left. 

Before you knew it morning had come with sun streaming through your hospital window as tears fell from your eyes. You looked out the window through tear clouded vision and all you could see was his face, his laugh everything right up to the look he had given you right after the accident. Lucifer had turned his head towards you for a moment before you had passed out with pain filled eyes that were pleading with you to make it all stop with nothing that you could do about it. You remembered the first hunt Lucifer had gone on with you after becoming mortal he was wonderful, strong, fast even elegant for saying he’d only ever fought as an archangel he handled himself well that’s also when you figured he’d stolen your heart. Just as the memory faded you heard someone enter the room causing you to jump a little, wiping the tears from your cheeks before looking in the direction of the doorway to see the younger blonde haired nurse standing there with a set of scrubs in hand. 

“I’m here with your discharge papers,” the nurse stated placing the clothing on the end of the bed then handing the clipboard to you to sign. 

“Thank you…you wouldn’t happen to know anything about my friend Nick would you?” You asked hoping that you might be able to see him. 

“I don’t know much but he’s still pretty unstable in ICU” The nurse explained taking the clipboard from you then sat it on the hospital tray. 

“I see, thank you” You said as she began to remove your IV then helped you out of bed and to get dressed. 

“There your good to go” She said with a happy smile 

“Thanks again and do you know where Nick is?” You inquired 

“Yes, 3rd floor room 201 any other questions can be answered by the ICU nurse up there” The nurse told you before walking out of the room. You followed her out then made a V-line for the elevators where you pressed the large circular button that indicated for it to go to the 3rd floor. 

You limped out of the elevator once it had stopped on the 3rd floor where all the ICU rooms were. You walked up to the large nurses station desk where a young black haired nurse was sitting going through paperwork only looking up when you placed a hand on the top of the wooden desk. 

“Can I help you?” The nurse asked with a smile 

“Yeah, I’m looking for someone who’s in ICU…um, his name is Nick” You explained 

“Nick? One moment please” The nurse stated as she turned to a computer, typing on the key board until she smiled with acknowledgement that she’d gotten something. 

“Yep, he’s in room 201 but unfortunately the doctors aren’t allowing any visitors to see him at the moment” the nurse explained with a regrettable frown on her face. 

“That’s alright, I’ll wait” You told the nurse before finding a chair in the waiting area to sit down on. 

Hours passed or so you thought hell it probably could have even been days as people came in to the waiting area then left while nurses exchanged shifts with doctors running around. You heard more then one code blue come over the speaker system making you nervous that it could be Lucifer but no one ever came to talk to you afterwards so that was a good sign at least. You leaned forward in the chair you were sitting in, resting your face in your hands as your elbows rested on your thighs when a doctor approached the nurses station with the young black haired nurse there again tilting her head towards you. The doctor nodded at the nurse then walked over to you with a clipboard in hand, a stethoscope around his neck and gray hair as he approached you stood up to meet him halfway with hope in your eyes. 

“Your Nick’s next of kin?” the doctor asked 

“Yes, yes I am…is he?” You began but couldn’t quite ask the question

“He’s finally stable” The doctor told you 

“Really? Can I see him?” You wondered in surprise

“Yes but try to keep calm cause his appearance might startle you” The doctor stated indicating for you to follow him to the room. 

You followed him until the two of you reached an ICU room that had the number 201 written in black on it. You let the doctor open the door then entered after taking a deep breath only to inhale sharply with your eyes widening to the size of dinner plates at the sight of Lucifer. The doctor closed the door behind himself as you cautiously began to walk over to Lucifer’s seemingly lifeless body that had wires connecting to monitors, tubes that connected to a respirator and IV bags as well as other things. Your hand hesitated to pull the blanket down to see his injuries as if you expected to still see the pipe there or his guts spilling out from the wounds on either side of his body, of course that was stupid but nonetheless it stopped you from continuing instead you placed your hand on top of Lucifer’s gently. You looked up at the monitor showing his blood pressure and heart rate to see that it was fluctuating quite a bit. Lucifer’s chest was rising then falling with each breath he took but they were also erratic when suddenly the doctor came up on the opposite side of the bed to explain something to you. 

“The pole severed most of his vital organ in his abdomen along with 3 major arteries and to be perfectly honest I’m surprised he even survived the trip to the hospital,” The doctor explained pulling the blanket past Lucifer’s torso till it sat just above his hips revealing his bare, bandaged abdomen. 

“We managed to repair most of the internal damage but…” The doctor trailed off 

“But what?” You asked seeing the distress on his face

“Well, the damage to the organs was extensive so were as some we could repair there were others that even though we stopped the bleeding and closed the injuries they may still fail” The doctor stated bluntly 

“What?” You breathed out as complete hopelessness filled your heart

“At this point we’ll just have to wait and see” The doctor said but you could see it in his eyes, he didn’t expect Lucifer to live past tonight. The doctor left you alone with Lucifer more then likely so you could say your final goodbyes but you weren’t giving up on him, not yet cause you still had one last hope. You tangled your fingers in Lucifer’s, rubbing the top of his hand with your thumb while your other hand brushed a stray strand of hair from his face, which was paler then you’d ever seen it with dark circles under his eyes. You let a tear fall as you leaned down to place a kiss to his forehead before releasing his hand then walking out of the door, down the hallway to the elevators till you made it to the parking lot. The night air was crisp as trees shed their leaves like a snake shedding it’s skin in preparation for the winter’s harshness to come as you stood in the middle of the parking lot your breath came out in small wispy clouds that shimmered in the light from the crescent moon over head. You took a deep breath then looked up at the star filled, clear night sky before closing your eyes to focus your mind. 

“I don’t know how to do this but I guess…I pray to Gabriel the archangel, messenger of god…. please Gabriel you don’t know me but I know your brother Lucifer and he’s in trouble, he’s dying and I could really use your help so please…” You didn’t get a chance to finish your prayer as wings were heard fluttering behind you. 

You spun around to see a man standing behind you with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that seemed to be staring at you with intensity. You had never met Gabriel but Lucifer had spoken of the archangel often enough that you felt as if you’d known him all your life so you figured what the heck. 

“Where is he?” Gabriel asked with power clearly emitting from his voice 

“He’s…um…he’s inside…let me show you” You insisted leading the way into the hospital. Gabriel followed you all the way to room 201 where Lucifer was still comatose and when Gabriel entered the room he jolted slightly, stopping in his tracks at the sight of his older brother. On the trip up you’d explained what had happened to Gabriel from the moment Lucifer became human to him getting into the accident with you but still it appeared to be a shock for him. 

“Can you help him?” You asked with concern in your voice

Gabriel approached gingerly then looked over Lucifer with a hand hovering just over him as if he was sensing the air around Lucifer. Gabriel sighed heavily then looked solemnly at his brother before looking up at you causing your heart to speed up in anticipation for the worst news of all time to come but instead Gabriel let a smirk spread across his face while his hazel eyes shimmered. Gabriel shook his head causing a small strand of hair to fall into his face before he batted it out of the way when his gaze fixed back on you. 

“Oh man big bro, what have you gotten into this time?” Gabriel scoffed out with a slight chuckle while his gaze returned to Lucifer. 

“I don’t see what’s so funny! Now can you help him or not?” You snapped in annoyance 

“Of course I can especially seeing as he’s human” Gabriel assured you rather cockily 

Gabriel held up his hand then snapped his fingers before laying it flat on Lucifer’s injured abdomen. Lucifer’s breathing hitched slightly as his stomach also recoiled indicating something was happening before he settled back down again still unconscious, which made you question just what the archangel had done. 

“What did you do?” You demanded 

“Relax, he’ll wake soon enough” Gabriel assured you removing his hand from Lucifer’s abdomen. 

“He will?” You wondered in a softer tone

“Yep, I healed all the damage done so he should wake up soon” Gabriel further explained

You and Gabriel started the waiting game again but at least this time you knew that Lucifer would awake it would just take time. Days passed with little change in Lucifer’s condition but the doctors did seem to be a little flustered as they tried to figure out just how Lucifer’s injuries had seemed to just disappear. You left one day to get a coffee out of the cafeteria downstairs with Gabriel opting to follow you but he didn’t say anything until after you sat down with your coffee. 

“You know when I asked Lucifer what he’d gotten himself into this time, I wasn’t referring to the accident” Gabriel stated staring at you from across the crappy little table. 

“I figured as much” You stated already having figured that out 

“Really?” Gabriel asked quirking an eyebrow in surprise

“Yep, but to be honest I don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into either” You explained taking a sip of coffee, making a disgusted face afterwards at the sludge like brew. 

“Not sure if you can love an archangel?” Gabriel wondered 

“No, just not sure if I can handle having my heart beaten like this” You corrected 

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked waving a chocolate bar into being 

“Every time something happens I’m not sure I could handle the emotional stress of worrying about him” You explained again

“Ah, your tough not to mention adaptable so I’m positive you’d do just fine” Gabriel assured you as he took a bite out of the chocolate bar. 

“How do you do it?” You asked Gabriel 

“What?” Gabriel asked curiously 

“You’ve obviously been with Lucifer longer then me, how do you handle worrying about him?” You asked again in detail

“Me and Lucifer have been close since I can remember as for worrying I guess its just well…we share it” Gabriel tried to explain but was clearly having some difficulty 

“What do you mean you share it?” You wondered furrowing your brows in curiosity

“I mean that I worry about him about as much as he does about me so it kind of spreads it out, if that makes any sense” Gabriel stated shrugging his shoulders

“It doesn’t” You stated 

“I know sorry I was never really good at explaining the philosophical crap” Gabriel apologized with a chuckle that made you giggle. 

“Shall we get back?” Gabriel offered after finishing his chocolate bar then dunking the wrapper into the nearest garbage can. You nodded then followed him out back up to Lucifer’s room but just before you reached his room several doctors and nurses ran past both of you into the room. Gabriel furrowed his brow in confusion while concern rose in your stomach like something was swimming around in it before both of you took off towards the room. You skidded to a halt in front of the doorway to Lucifer’s room to see at least 6 or so people standing around him trying to settle him down as he thrashed trying to get them away. You didn’t even hesitate or think before sprinting in to push past the doctors and nurses until you were right next to Lucifer placing your hands on either side of his face to cup it, forcing him to focus on you. 

“Back off! Your upsetting him!” You shouted at the people cause you knew Lucifer wasn’t much of a people person let alone seeing that many around him after such a traumatizing event. Eventually you convinced the hospital staff to back off from Lucifer allowing you to work freely at calming him the only way you knew how to and you didn’t give a crap what they thought about the name. 

“Lucifer, Lucifer…hey, it’s okay” You insisted as he grabbed weakly onto your wrists 

“No! No it’s not…what’s going on?” Lucifer demanded clearly still a little hazy after coming too. 

“Lucifer! Look at me!” You demanded forcing his face to look up at yours. Lucifer whimpered a little then opened his eyes to look up at you with a sharp inhale of breath causing him to finally relax a little. 

“(Y/N)?” Lucifer breathed out as his heart rate began to slow 

“Yes, yes that’s right it’s me. Just relax you’re in a hospital. Do you remember the accident?” You asked in a soothing voice

“Yes…I remember the truck…then the pain…”Lucifer trailed off with a wince at the memory

“Okay, okay that’s good. You just woke up after being unconscious from that so let the doctor look you over.” You explained loosening your grip on his face a little but his grip tightened 

“Don’t leave!” Lucifer exclaimed in a slight panic

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be right here” You assured him as you gently eased him back to the mattress then slid on to the bed allowing him to lay his head on your shoulder for reassurance. The other nurses left leaving only one nurse with the doctor as he looked Lucifer over as well as repaired anything that had been disturbed during Lucifer’s little spas attack. Your hand continuously stroked Lucifer’s temple with the backs of your knuckles while the doctor removed the bandages to get a better look at the still damaged flesh that Gabriel couldn’t heal after having used so much grace to heal the internal damage. Lucifer winced with a whimper when the doctor started to clean them causing Lucifer’s hand to clench in the fabric of your pants as well as bury his face in the nape of your neck. You moved the hand that was brushing his temple to cup the back of his head while placing a kiss to the top of his head with your other hand tangling with his as he squeezed it until the doctor was finished re-bandaging the wounds. 

“There, there, he’s finished” You whispered soothingly into Lucifer’s ear. You could tell he was desperately trying to make sense of everything going on around him but couldn’t manage to put the pieces together. You didn’t move from his side simply held him until he fell back asleep in your arms that’s when Gabriel came in clearly feeling for his brother. You laid Lucifer flat on the bed but still stayed beside him as he slept and if any of the doctors or nurses wondered about you calling him Lucifer they didn’t ask so you didn’t bother with it simply let the gif horse be. Hours passed before Lucifer began to stir with a moan he shifted his head from side to side then slowly began to open his eyes while the haze cleared you leaned over Lucifer so he could get a good look at you. 

“(Y/N)? What…where am I?” Lucifer asked groggily as he brought his free hand up to wipe across his face. 

“Take it easy, your in the hospital remember?” You asked him in a gentle voice

“No…wait…yes, yes I do…”Lucifer suddenly trailed off as he averted his gaze from you. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked with clear concern in your voice

“I’m so sorry…” Lucifer apologized looking to the side 

“For what?” You asked furrowing your brow in confusion

“For how I acted…before” Lucifer explained 

Suddenly you understood he was talking about the flip out he’d done earlier after waking up for the first time since the accident. You realized that he was feeling ashamed for having acted so out of control, so needy, which believe it or not made you feel better cause it was an indication that he had his pride back. 

“It’s okay Lucifer, you were just confused that’s all and perhaps even a little…scared” You dared to say such a thing about Lucifer. You could see Lucifer fighting in his own mind to deny the accusation but clearly he couldn’t cause it was true he had been scared and you’d seen it in his eyes. 

“I’m pathetic” Lucifer finally spoke in a hushed voice

“No, your just human and when we endure something we don’t understand or that’s too much for us we react a little out of character” You explained pulling his face gently towards you. You leaned down to tap your forehead to his then kissed his nose before settling back against his forehead with his blue eyes locking on your (E/C) ones. Lucifer surprised you suddenly though as he leaned up to press a kiss to your lips now causing you to resist at first before leaning in to the kiss. After pulling from the kiss Lucifer winced slightly from the wounds on his sides causing him to hiss through his teeth before settling back on to the bed. 

“How did I…survive?” Lucifer asked with his breath still hitching a little as the pain settled again. 

“Well, I kind of…called for help” You told him then shifted your gaze over to Gabriel who had been leaning against the far wall the whole time. 

“Gabriel?” Lucifer questioned when he saw him

“The one and only” Gabriel chimed as he pushed off of the wall and swaggered his way over to the bed. 

“But I don’t understand…” Lucifer stated in confusion

“Your girl here called me, told me you were in trouble so I dropped everything and shagged ass over here” Gabriel briefly explained 

“Thank you Gabriel” Lucifer chuckled at the realization that his brother still cared about him even after he’d been cast out of heaven and now turned mortal. 

“You’re my bro so count me in on getting you back to normal” Gabriel told Lucifer with a smile. Lucifer smiled back with a nod before shifting to lay his head on your shoulder then closed his eyes to rest. 

Several weeks later Lucifer was finally discharged from the hospital allowing you to take him home with you to finish the healing process. Lucifer was still supposed to rest so you decided to take the opportunity to teach him a little more about being human especially seeing as he seemed to be interested in moving your relationship to the next level. Lesson one human anatomy and the differences between male people and female people, a lesson that would be very hands on.


End file.
